


One: Alice & Frank

by shessocold



Series: Four Weddings AND THAT'S IT [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Neck Kissing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Sirius and Remus attend the Longbottoms' wedding.





	One: Alice & Frank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouBlitheringIdiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/gifts).



It's the first wedding Remus has ever attended, so – even though he has been living with Sirius for more than a year now – his mum makes him come home to fuss over him properly.

“You'd look so nice in a tuxedo, Remus,” she laments, smoothing the front of his black velvet robes. “I don't see why it always has to be _robes_.” 

“It's a wizarding wedding, Hope, he'd look stupid in a tuxedo,” says her husband, grinning over his copy of the _Prophet_. “And personally I think you look smart, son.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” 

“James and Lily are thinking of having a Muggle themed – I'm sorry, Mrs Lupin – a Muggle wedding,” interjects Sirius, huddled in an extravagant mass of scarlet silk, from the sofa. “Because of her family.” 

Remus' mum beams at him like she considers the fact that the Evanses are Muggles to be Sirius' personal achievement. Sometimes Remus thinks that she likes Sirius even more than he does – which is understandable, as Sirius is very careful to only ever be perfectly charming while in her presence. Sirius shoots a dazzling smile at her and winks at Remus. 

“You look lovely, Sirius. Come stand by the fireplace with Remus, I want a picture of you boys.” 

** 

The wedding is a lot of fun. They laugh at James' horrible brown robes ( _I had nothing to do with_ those _, I swear,_ says Lily, magnificent in brilliant green), they dance, they eat cake. Peter talks to a girl. The groom's mother – Mrs Longbottom – comes and shakes all their hands in turn, and even if she doesn't say anything they understand by the formidable look in her eyes that she's congratulating them on being in the Order. Alice and Frank look very much in love. 

“Your mum is right,” says Sirius, pouring more wine into Remus' goblet. They're now alone at their table. “You'd look lovely in a tuxedo. You have such nice legs.” 

Remus snorts. 

“I don't think you know what a tuxedo is, Sirius.” 

“I do!” says Sirius, affronted. “It's a sort of skirt that blokes wear in Scotland. And – and at Muggle weddings, apparently.” 

Remus laughs. 

“That's a kilt you're thinking about,” he explains. “And I'm not saying you can't wear one to weddings, but you need to either be Scottish or in Scotland, or it'll look stupid. Find me a wedding in Edinburgh and I promise I'll wear one for you.” 

“You know, what intrigues me the most about the whole 'Moony in a skirt' scenario is the promise of easy access,” says Sirius, his hand on Remus' thigh. “Do people generally wear anything under those, or is it more of a free-swinging situation?” 

“I actually think they don't, but I _certainly_ would, because my boyfriend is a pervert and I wouldn't trust him to act sensibly in front of other people if he knew I had no underwear on.” 

“Oh, you have a boyfriend? That's a pity,” says Sirius, kissing Remus' neck. “I was thinking I'd put the moves on you, you're by far the cutest bloke at this wedding.” 

“Sirius, behave,” says Remus, grinning. “Let's not make a spectacle of ourselves.” 

“All right,” says Sirius, but he grabs Remus' hand under the table and surreptitiously places it over his own erection. “But I'm getting pretty, er, tired. Would it be terribly rude if we were to take our leave soon?” 

** 

“Actually dress robes aren't that bad either, on the 'easy access' front – at least, dress robes worn by devious little exhibitionists who forgo the shirt and matching trousers,” says Sirius, back in their flat, lifting the hem of Remus' robes up to Remus' naked chest. “Nice socks, Lupin.” 

Remus grins. 

“It's July, Sirius. Did you want me to die of heatstroke under the marquee?” 

“No, I wanted you to tell me you were planning to do this, so I could spend the day fantasizing more accurately about the moment when I'd get to undress you.” 

“Very well. Now describe minutely what you're wearing under those acres of silk, then.” 

“A small additional quantity of silk,” says Sirius, lifting his own hem. His boxer shorts are as scarlet and frilly as his ridiculously elaborate dress robes are. Somehow, he makes it work. “That I think has outlived its usefulness, actually.” he adds, yanking his underwear down. 

Remus bites his lip. 

“All right,” he says, in a controlled voice. “Off to the bedroom with you, Black.” 

** 

“I can't wait to see you interact with Lily's relatives at James wedding,” says Remus, stretching contentedly on the bed as Sirius smokes a cigarette at the window. “It's going to be hilarious.” 

“I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a renowed Muggle-charmer.” 

“You're basing this on your interactions with my mum, and she doesn't count. She'd be gaga over you even if you were half-Troll, just by virtue of you being my boyfriend.” 

“I'm telling her you said that!” 

“And I'm telling her that you _smoke_.” 

“You wouldn't,” said Sirius, but he extinguishes his cigarette all the same. “Say, where does one get a tuxedo?” 

“Sirius, the wedding is in two months. We have time.” 

“That's easy for you to say, you don't care about clothes. I need to plan this properly. Do you think I can have a scarlet one made? What sort of shoes will I need? Is silk OK? And while we're on the subject, what is a tuxedo exactly?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is all going to be pure unadultered eventually canon-divergent fluff. You can trust me on this.


End file.
